Tooth Spell
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Kyle is tired for being picked on for his teeth so attempts to fix them with magic. He woke up thinking Lady Luck would not be kind, expecting no results at all. What he didn't expect was to wake up as a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first fic on this archive. I love Fanboy and Chum Chum and am literally become obsessed. xD I noticed there were unfortunately not many fics here so I decided to help by adding one of mine. I hope I actually finish it. -_-" Yes, I know it's not long. Hopefully the chapters will get longer. Hope you enjoy!** **Don't expect things I say about high school in this fic to be accurate. I'm home schooled so I probably will end up saying stereotypes or something. Also don't be surprised to see OOC-ness. Sorry about that.**

"Maybe this spell will fix my teeth." Kyle, a fifteen year old wizard, had been searching through spellbook after spellbook for a spell to straighten out his teeth; Or at least shrink them a bit.

He had started his education at the local high school a few months ago. As a freshman, he was a target for bullying. As a freshman with large teeth and braces who introduced himself as a powerful wizard… Well, let's just say things weren't that good for him.

After a month of this torture and several attempts of getting back with magic, Kyle had enough. He had begun to lie low and tried to bring as little attention to himself as possible. Unfortunately, his braces and large teeth kept him from his goal.

"This better work," he hoped aloud. Kyle squinted his eyes as he attempted to read the text. He muttered to himself the spell, getting a feel for the phrase.

He waved his wand over his head and began to cast the spell. Halfway through the spell, he felt someone pounce on him and fell to the floor on his stomach. "Ooof!"

Kyle turned around and glared at the fan of all things on his back. "What are you two ninnies doing here?"

Fanboy grinned and jumped off the wizard's back. "We wanted to invite you to hang out with us tomorrow. Sigmund's having shows all week!"

The wizard frowned and got up off the floor, brushing himself off. "And why would I want to go anywhere with you two? Especially to watch Sigmund." The two did not seem to catch the more than hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But Kyle," Chum Chum said. "Please go with us! It will be fun!"

Kyle attempted to push the two. "Get out of my apartment!"

Fanboy and Chum Chum watched as the wizard tried to manually get the two out.

It didn't take long for him to give up. "Fine. If you two leave me alone for the day, I'll go."

The superheroes faces lit up. "Yay!" They both gave him a hug.

Grudgingly, the boy stood there in the middle of the embrace. "Three second rule," he reminded them.

"Isn't that for food?"

"That's how long you two can hug me. Now out." He pointed to his door.

Fanboy and Chum Chum walked to the door and waved. "Bye Kyle!" they said in unison. They left.

"Finally." Kyle sighed. "Now back to that-" He looked down at the carpet. "Where is that book?" The wizard got down on all fours and began to crawl on the floor, looking for his spellbook. "Come on, spellbook. Reveal yourself. I need that spell..."

Kyle began to feel pains in his stomach and his chest. "What's going on?" he wondered aloud. "Must have had something bad from lunch," he attempted to assure himself.

He got up off the floor and got on the couch, lying down. "Maybe a nap would help." He yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**A.N. Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Flames will be extinguished by Frosty Freezy Freezes. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I feel horrible that it took me a little over a month to update. Chapter isn't really all that long. But at least it's longer than the first one. Like before there is an OOC warning. And to answer your question, LexiAmiYumi, Kyle's stomach hurt because the spell turning him into a girl was starting and a few of the insides girls have are different from a boy's so that was changing as well. So yeah... Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be out when I stop being lazy and type. xD Review please.  
><strong>

"Ugh!" Kyle groaned as he opened his eyes, the light blinding his vision. _Forgot to close the blinds again._

Grudgingly, he got up and walked to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Pushing open the door, he dragged his feet to the refrigerator.

To his surprise, two boys jumped out of his fridge. "Hi. Ky-"

Fanboy and Chum Chum looked at Kyle curiously. "You're not Kyle," Fanboy stated. "You're a girl." Chum Chum nodded in agreement.

The wizard raised an eyebrow and got up off the floor. _What are they- _His eyes passed over to a pot still in the sink where he saw his reflection. Kyle's eyes grew. His braces were gone, perfect white teeth in its place. But that had not been the only change. His red hair was a bit longer, now to his midback. There were two bumps on his chest. His pants felt empty and a bit looser around his waist. He opened his mouth to curse but remembered the two who were in his kitchen, curiously watching him. _I mustn't let them know._

The two superheroes looked at female Kyle as if analyzing her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyl-" _Come on, Kyle. Think of a name. _"ie. Kylie."

"Hi, Kylie. I'm Fanboy."

"I'm Chum Chum."

"What are you doing at Kyle's place?" Fanboy asked.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Chum Chum questioned.

Fanboy shook his head. "Nah. I think they look too much alike," he began to disagree. "I bet she's his sister."

"Well, I think she's his girlfriend."

"Well, I think she's his sister."  
>"Girlfriend!"<p>

"Sister!"

Kyle found himself in the middle of the two's glaring contest. "Uhhh… I'm just going to make myself something to eat." The conjurer cringed at his new higher pitched voice. _At least I still have my accent._

The superheroes' faced instantly lit up. "You have a funny voice too." Chum Chum giggled.

"Do you want us to make you some British food? I think Kyle still has some sheep guts."

"Kylie" immediately shook her head, turning green at the mention of the intestines. "Maybe I'll just skip breakfast today…"

The three were silent for a moment until Chum Chum asked a question that was on the two superheroes' minds. "Where's Kyle?"

Her eyes grew. "Kyle?" _Cover story. Cover story…_ "Kyle is… Uhhh… taking a test. That's it. Kyle's taking a test at Milkweed."

"A test at Milkweed?"  
>"An admittance test," she replied hastily.<p>

"That Kyle; Never gives up," Fanboy mused.

"But Fanboy! That means we have an extra ticket!"

Fanboy looked at his friend wide eyed. "You're right, Chum. Who can we-" He caught sight of the red haired girl who was slowly inching her way to the door. "Kylie, wanna go with us to watch Sigmund?"  
>Her eyes grew. "S-S-Sigmund?" But before she could concoct an excuse, they each grabbed one of her hands and began to drag her out the door.<p>

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait!"

The two stopped their babbling and turned to her. Pink dusted Kyle's cheeks. "Let me get ready first," she adlibbed, the excuse passing her lips. "I feel disgusting."

The two looked at her from her red hair to her white socks. "You look fine to us," Chum Chum said.  
>Kylie sighed. Even when she was a boy, she still had this urge to always be clean. "Let me shower. Then I'll go with you two."<p>

She quickly escaped and slipped into her bedroom before either superhero could object.

Fanboy and Chum Chum sighed. "I hope she doesn't make us late."

Fanboy rolled his eyes. "Girls…"

Inside the room, Kyle had been pacing. "What am I going to do?" she began to murmur.

She heard a knock on the door. "Kylie, hurry up!" Fanboy sounded impatient.

"We're going to be late," Chum Chum chimed in.

Kylie glared at the door. "Annoying, little…" she muttered under her breath. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes searching for some means of escape. Unfortunately, the girl had found none. The knocking turned into banging. "They're like animals," she said to herself.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. Her wand! It was on her dresser. Kylie was sure she had not placed it there, but it was no time for questions.

Immediately, she attempted to reverse the spell. It wouldn't work. "Stupid wand. Reverso! Reverso! Argh!" She flung her wand across the room. "Worthless stick."

"Why, Kyle. I think it's time for you to cut your hair." Kylie turned around and glared at the speaker. It was her necronomicon. "My boy! Err, girl."

"Shut up," she snapped. "That part of the spell I didn't finish turned out to be another spell. I can't seem to turn myself back into a boy."

The book couldn't help but chuckle at Kyle's predicament.

Another knock sounded. "Hurry, Kylie!" the two superheroes groaned in unison.

"Guess I have to go through with this," she muttered. She went over to the other side of the room to retrieve her wand.

She grabbed it off the floor and walked back to her dresser. _Now what do girls typically wear?_ Kylie pulled out the usual crimson and gold striped polo, black jeans, and black cape. Waving her wand, the clothes in her hand turned into something a bit more feminine. The polo turned into a halter top, the colors changing to a more pastel shade. The jeans shrunk and ruffles were soon added. The jeans were transfigured into a skirt. The cape began to shrink as well, turning into a black choker. He frowned at the clothes, especially the skirt.

"You can do this, Kyle." She began to slip on the transfigured clothes. Kylie gave herself a once-over, making sure everything was in order. Uncomfortably, she tugged on her skirt, conscious of the short length.

With a deep breath, she opened the bedroom door. Fanboy and Chum Chum were playing goldfish, not paying much attention to the game. Their attention shifted to the open door, and their eyes grew in anticipation. "Kylie!"

The girl frowned, shifting her weight from one side to the other. "We thought you'd never finish!" Chum Chum said.

Her eyes narrowed as the comment. She noticed a facial feature that was not there when she left to change. "Do you two have beards?"

"Huh? These things?" The superheroes ripped off the facial hair and linked their arms with the girl's.

"You took forever," Fanboy complained.

They hurriedly dragged the girl out the door of the apartment, taking her to the novelty shop, Tricks and Giggles. "Let's go! If we don't hurry, we're going to miss Sigmund!"

"Oh the horror," Kylie muttered under her breath. "What would we do if we missed that prat?"

They ignored her comment and began to chatter of their excitement.

"I can't wait to see Sigmund."

"You're going to love the show, Kylie."

"Do you think he's going to do that 'elephant to glitter' trick?"

Chuckle. "That's a good one! Remember that one with the flying bird that disappeared into a rainbow?"

The two laughed immersed in their conversation.

Fortunately, they did not see Kyle's panicked expression. The idea of actually seeing his rival in his current state finally caught up to the boy turned girl. _Sigmund? I'm dead. What if he recognizes me? I'm never going to hear the end of this. I'm going to be more of a laughing stock than I already am._

Kylie felt the two stop walking and was pulled back a bit, nearly bumping into someone.

Pulled from her thoughts, she looked up and saw a familiar snowy haired German.

"Hi, Sigmund!"

"Bullocks."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. gamer girl247, here is chapter 3 you seemed excited for! ^.^ Who missed this? I'm sorry for taking forever again! . I promise after I'm done with 'I'm Here To Save You,' most of my attention will be brought back here. Thank you for sticking to this story and actually reading even though I'm always late at updating. Once again, there is an OOC warning. So enough of that. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! x]**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kylie felt the two stop walking and was pulled back a bit, nearly bumping into someone.<em>

_Pulled from her thoughts, she looked up and saw a familiar snowy haired German._

_"Hi, Sigmund!"_

_"Bullocks."_

* * *

><p>"Why, hello," Sigmund greeted. "Here to see another show of mine?"<p>

Chum Chum nodded eagerly. "Yup. We're planning to see all your shows this week."

Sigmund smirked. "So where's Kyle?" he asked, noticing the lack of a redhead squished in between the two. "Decided not to show his face with me around?"

"He's at Milkweed," Fanboy said.

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. "Milkweed?"

"He's taking a re-admittance test."

He nodded. "Oh. Well, I'll have to look into that."

The topic of Kyle was quickly forgotten as the two superheroes began to babble, praising the wizard for past accomplishments.

Sigmund immediately tuned them out. Hearing praise from his fans never ceased to amuse him. But some days, it was quite tiring.

After many complements, Sigmund tuned back in time to see Fanboy push an unhappy red haired girl forward. She was fidgeting, clearly nervous. "This is out new friend, Kylie. She's Kyle's sister."

"Girlfriend," Chum Chum interrupted.

Fanboy sent his younger friend a short lived glare before quickly continuing. "Kylie, this is Sigmund the Sorcerer!"

Sigmund smirked arrogantly. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but internally sighed, secretly relieved. _Good. He didn't recognize me._ But that didn't stop his stomach from knotting like always when he was around the sorcerer. Grudgingly, he gave a tight lipped smile in response.

The sorcerer curiously analyzed her, from her red hightops to her slightly wavy red hair. _She looks like a more feminine Kyle. I don't remember the conjurer having any siblings. Maybe he had turned himself into a girl._ Sigmund internally chuckled at the thought. _Imagine that. Kyle the Constipator turning himself into a girl. But even I have to admit, he isn't that stupid. Though there names are extremely similar. And no one scheduled an admittance test for today._

"So how do you know Kyle?" Sigmund asked the girl.

Options began to run through the boy/girl's mind. _Sister? No, he would know from my Milkweed files that I'm an only child. Girlfriend? Would he believe that?_

Kylie found words flying out of his mouth. "Cousin," she said. "I'm his cousin."

"Oh, really?"

"She nodded. "Distantly related. So we don't see each other much."

"I see…"

Fanboy elbowed his sidekick. "I told you they were related," he staged whispered.

Chum Chum rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend. Turning away, he saw Lenny searching on his key ring for the right key to open the theater with. The younger nudged his taller friend. Getting Fanboy's attention, he pointed at the door.

Fanboy followed Chum Chum's gaze and hopped. He grabbed Chum Chum and Kylie's hands excitedly. "Sorry, Sigmund. But we gotta go and get good seats in the front. See ya later!"

A cloud of dust floated in the spot the three were just standing.

"Fanboy! Let go of me!"

Sigmund smirked, watching as the three disappeared into the dimly lit theater "Hmm… Distant cousin you say? Interesting…"

* * *

><p>"Put your hands together for the one, the only, Sigmund the Sorcerer!"<p>

The small theater was filled with roars of applause and cheers, coming from everyone; That is everyone but one particular redhead.

This specific redhead was currently rolling her eyes, arms crossed.

A giant Sigmund formed from purple mist that was hazing the stage. The screams grew louder. It raised a purple and slightly opaque arm. "Look behind you."

Everyone turned around in their seats to see another spotlight on the real Sigmund. He walked down the middle aisle of the theater, winking at random fangirls in the audience.

He reached the front row. The sorcerer smirked, seeing Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kylie. He flicked his wand, a rose magically appearing. Plucking it from the air, he handed the flower to the girl whose amber eyes grew in surprise. Her "friends" next to her, girlishly giggled, watching the moment. The shocked expression left as quickly as it came. Kylie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

His eyebrows rose a bit in surprise. No girl had ever acted like this around him before. But then again, Kylie _is_ actually a boy; Not that the sorcerer knew. Sigmund shrugged but tossed the rose onto her lap. She glared at the object as if it had insulted her mother as he walked up the steps onto the stage.

"Sigmund gave you a rose!" Fanboy whispered excitedly.

She sent him a deadpan glare. "I know," Kylie drawled. The girl raised a hand to push the flower off her lap when Chum Chum grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Keep it! The rose might have some of his magic and sorcerer-y."

Kylie rolled her eyes but did keep the flower on her lap.

"Now for my first trick," Sigmund announced. "I am going to need a volunteer from the audience."

Hands flew in the air, several viewers jumping out of their seats; Fanboy and Chum Chum included.

"Ooh! Pick us! Pick us!"

Sigmund walked along the edge of the stage, his eyes gazing up and down the rows of ecstatic audience members.

"How about you?"

Kylie broke her annoyed gaze at her flower, curiously looking to see who would be the poor sucker that would probably disappear in the trick and be gone forever. The conjurer looked up to see that same irritating sorcerer holding his hand out for the girl.

Sigmund arrogantly winked.

Kylie's eyes narrowed. "No."

* * *

><p>"That was a really cool trick you did with the bear," Chum Chum praised Sigmund after the show.<p>

The green and purple clad boy nodded. "I guess magic can do anything; Even getting a giant bear to fit a turtle's shell. With the turtle still in it!"

"It was good, wasn't it?" the sorcerer mused. "But it would have been better if Kylie had helped me."

Fanboy looked at the girl curiously. "Yeah. Why didn't you help him?"

Kylie scowled. "I didn't want to."

"But it would have been awesome!" Chum Chum pressed on.

The girl was silent, her facial expression doing the talking for her.

"I suppose she had been too dazzled," Sigmund commented. He shrugged. "You can't blame her. This is probably the first time she's seen a **real** wizard at work. But you are Kyle's cousin. Did the magic gene skip over you as well?" The German didn't bother to wait for an answer and continued on with his monologue. "That's a shame. It's passed over so many in your family for many generations then reappears with him."

Kylie's scowl deepened. "I'm twice the wizard you are," she muttered.

Sigmund raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Her eyes widened once more, nervousness taking over her. _I can't afford any slipups.  
><em>  
>A strained smile made its way across her face. "Oh, nothing. Nothing."<p>

Sigmund shrugged. The sorcerer suddenly noticed something was missing. "Where is the rose I gave you?"

"In the trash," she retorted.

Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped.

"No!"

"The magic and sorcerer-y!"

Sigmund frowned. "Shame," he replied. "So Kyle should be back tonight, yes?"

Kylie hastily shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"No," the girl repeated more firmly. "He's… Uh… He's running errands. His wand has been malfunctioning. He'll be gone for awhile."

The sorcerer snickered. "I don't think it's his wand."

The girl glared.

"So with the constipator gone, where will you be staying?" he asked.

"At Kyle's house," she answered with slight hesitation.

"All by yourself?" he questioned with what the girl knew was a false tone of care. "Now that isn't safe."

Kylie mentally observed his behavior, curious. _What is he thinking?_

"We should get to know each other, Kylie," he said. "I will do both of us a favor. You see, the hotel I'm staying in is absolutely horrid. How about I stay over at Kyle's place?"

Her eye grew wide. She began to fiddle with her fingers. Opening her mouth to respond, Kylie had been quickly interrupted.

"The hovel may not be enchanted, but it should do. Fine? Good. Six o'clock it is." He raised a hand and moved his arm in a counterclockwise motion. "Dazzle you later."

Kylie watched as Sigmund disappeared into the purple magic. "Oh, fizzlebottom," she muttered.

Fanboy and Chum Chum surrounded the sparkles, playing with them until it completely disappeared.

"You're so lucky, Kylie! You get to have a sleepover with Sigmund!" the orange and yellow clad "superhero" squealed.

The two shared a look before begging the girl in unison. "Can we go, Kylie? Please!"

Without a second thought, Kylie opened her mouth, a "no" on the tip of her tongue, but a thought was nagging her. _What is Sigmund up to?_

The superheroes were silent as they watched the girl think.

_As must as I hate to say this, it wouldn't be **completely** horrible to have those two while Sigmund's around in case he has something planned._

She sighed. Knowing she would regret her actions later, the girl nodded. "Fine."

Fanboy and Chum Chum jumped, grins on their faces. "Yay! Sleepover at Kyle's house!"

They shared a look. "We have to get ready!"

Kylie felt a gust of wind beside her and turned around. She saw the superheroes running in the direction of the brightly colored water tower they called the Fanlair.

"We'll see you tonight, Kylie!"

Her head tilted upwards. "May Merlin help me," she groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. It's been awhile! I've honestly had this chapter already written for months, but I've been lazy and have been second guessing myself. ^.^" And I know this is really long over due, but I just want to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm happy to see that people actually like this. I feel horrible for taking so long to post chapters. x\**  
><strong>Quick question: Would you guys like to see romance in this story with Kyle now being a girl and all, or would you like me to keep things they way it is; slight childhood innocence (other than the whole Sigmund being a flirt), and just Kyle freaking out about what heshe is going to do? I'm not really sure which path to take. I honestly thought of slight romance, but I'm not that sure. Please tell me what you think. I promise to update quicker. xP**  
><strong>So now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the forth chapter of Tooth Spell. And beware of any OOCness.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Fanboy and Chum Chum jumped, grins on their faces. "Yay! Sleepover at Kyle's house!"<em>

_They shared a look. "We have to get ready!"_

_Kylie felt a gust of wind beside her and turned around. She saw the superheroes running in the direction of the brightly colored water tower they called the Fanlair._

_"We'll see you tonight, Kylie!"_

_Her head tilted upwards. "May Merlin help me," she groaned._

* * *

><p>Kylie nervously looked at herself in the mirror, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. She frowned at her reflection staring at her in the mirror. Once again, she adjusted the top of her padded tank top she was wearing underneath, that undoubtedly annoyed her to no end, but the "girl" had to endure it now that "Kyle" had new features.<p>

"You can do this, Kyle," she muttered to her reflection. "Just one night. You can do this." She let out a deep breath, relaxing.

"Hi, Kylie!"

A scream flew out of her lips. "Ahh!" The girl launched up off the floor in surprise and clung to the chandelier. (What? It _is_ a cartoon? xD) She looked down and glared at the colorful figures. "Oh, it's you two…"

Fanboy and Chum Chum looked up to see the girl's failing attempt of trying to successfully and safely get down.

The taller boy flushed when he saw a flash of white fabric he was positive wasn't part of the red nightgown. "Uhh… Do you need a little help there, Kylie?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped. But it didn't take a genius to figure out she was trying to assure herself more than the two boys. "Almost down…"

Kylie soon found herself hanging from the swinging chandelier. She glanced down to see them looking up, pink staining their cheeks.

_Why are they…?_ Her eyes widened once she remembered what she was wearing. "Stop staring!" she screeched.

The two immediately did as the girl said, eyes looking around the apartment everywhere but at Kylie, whistling for good measure.

Kylie struggled to hold on. Her hands were getting sweaty, struggling to hold on, and her arms were beginning to get sore. Obviously, her only way down was to let go. "This just isn't my night," she muttered. The girl closed her eyes and let go.

"Oof!" Kylie quickly noticed her landing wasn't as hard as she expected.

"Sigmund!"

_You have to be kidding me._

Nervously, she opened an eye, looking down. "Dear Merlin," she groaned. Undoubtedly, it was the said German.

Sigmund cockily raised an eyebrow. "Quite forward, aren't you?"

Silently, the girl got up with as much dignity as she could muster. Her face flushed, she brushed off invisible dust. _Stupid female hormones._

Sigmund watched the girl, amused at her attempts to be nonchalant about the ordeal. Smirking, he got up and readjusted his clothes.

"Hi, Sigmund!"

The sorcerer looked to see Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Oh, hello." He turned away from them and glanced at the girl. "You invited them?" She nodded. He mused over her action. "Interesting."

Kylie nervously rubbed her arm. _Why couldn't females be easier to mimic?_

Luckily for Kylie, the superheroes created a distraction.

"Pillow fight!" Fanboy yelled.

Kylie and Sigmund immediately found themselves in the middle of a battle zone. Fanboy and Chum Chum had situated themselves on opposite sides of the living room. The two had some how quickly created forts made of cushions that were placed on opposite sides of the apartment. Pillows zoomed by from one side to the other.

A pillow thwacked Kylie on the back of her head. Turning around, she saw Fanboy ducking behind his fort. The girl rubbed her head. "Ninnies."

Fanboy's head popped up from behind his barrier, dodging an oncoming pillow. "Come on, Kylie," he tried to coax the girl. His only response was a deadpan stare.

He halted his attacks. Cautiously, the boy made his way from behind his defense, a pillow in his hand. Fanboy walked to the red head and gave her the pillow. "It's fun."

She rose an eyebrow, doubting the carefree boy's words.

Fanboy held his arms out, forming a "t" with his body. "Come on. Free shot. Right now," he smiled. The superhero closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

Kyle stared at the red couch pillow in her hands. _This is immature._

The little "voice" in her head chose to speak up. _But you do get a chance of harming that annoyance._

Kyle being Kyle, or really Kyle being "Kylie," had to retort back. _As if I would engage in this sort of childish activity._

_Your loss. This is quite an opportunity though._

Fanboy opened an eye. "Kylie?"

The girl was pulled from her mind conversation. "Huh?" She then remembered the pillow in her hands. "Oh, yeah…" She awkwardly held on to the cushions, not sure whether or not to carry out the action. Kylie glanced to the other side of the room to see Chum Chum being chased by a small army of floating pillows, Sigmund laughing at the boy's predicament.

Sighing, she swung the pillow and let it collide with the super fan's side.

"Oof!" Fanboy clutched his side. Kylie rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't have hit him _that_ hard.

"Good one," he complimented. The boy grinned. "Now it's time for revenge."

Kylie's eyes dilated. _Oh, fizzlebottom._ She bolted from that spot to run behind the couch.

Halfway there, a specific platinum blonde boy stepped in her way.

"Sigmund!"

"Yelling my name already?" He smirked.

Kylie glared. She looked over her shoulder. There was a smirk on Fanboy's face, running towards the girl, pillow raised.

She tried to move around the sorcerer. No luck. "Get out of my way," she growled.

A battle cry rang through the air. _Fanboy._

In one swift movement, Kylie grabbed the distracted Sigmund's shoulders and shoved the sorcerer in front of her.

Bam! The pillow hit Sigmund.

Jaw dropped, eyes wide; Kylie let go of the boy and brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth with a pillow to hide her giggles. Sigmund's shocked expression was priceless.

Kylie wasn't the only one who thought so. Fanboy smirked mischieviously, chuckling. Chuckles grew louder. Next thing the boy knew, he was on the floor, doubled over laughing.

Sigmund glared at Fanboy, annoyance brewing. Snapping his fingers, the army of pillows immediately halted their chase after Chum Chum and switched directions. The younger superhero turned around to watch the pillows go after his purple and green clad friend once he noticed they weren't after him anymore.

Kylie watched as the pillows began to attack the Fanboy.

Fanboy curled up into a ball, still giggling. "I give!" he yelled in between laughs. "I give!"

Sigmund watched the pillows attack the happy-go-lucky superhero for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Fine." The pillows dropped dead, unmoving.

Fanboy jumped up off the floor, a grin on his face. "That was fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. If you guys didn't hate me before, you certainly must despise me now. ^^" I am completely sorry. I could say a load of excuses, but I doubt you want to read about those and instead read about the sleepover. So enjoy, and thank you for sticking with this story even though I'm horrible at updating. And also thanks to those who asked me when the next chapter was going to appear. Got me to stop being lazy and to type. Also I'm sorry to say that this story is actually half over. Yup. I have a layout for the rest of the story so chapters will be easier for me to write and hopefully I can give you guys quicker updates. Also, because of the layout I have already written the ending. So don't worry about Kyle staying a girl forever... Or will he? Who knows? xP In other news, I got my own braces off yesterday. So yay! Okay. I'll stop now. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Kylie watched as the pillows began to attack the Fanboy.<em>

_Fanboy curled up into a ball, still giggling. "I give!" he yelled in between laughs. "I give!"_

_Sigmund watched the pillows attack the happy-go-lucky superhero for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Fine." The pillows dropped dead, unmoving._

_Fanboy jumped up off the floor, a grin on his face. "That was fun!"_

* * *

><p>Chum Chum looked up at the girl with light up, eager eyes. "Now what are we going to do now?"<p>

Kylie bit her lip, thinking. 'I probably should have planned something to keep them busy.'

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Or play video games?"

"Or play action figures?"

"Let's bake cookies!"

The girl found the two a few centimeters from her face. "Stop getting so close." She pushed them away. "Why don't we just watch a movie? You can't cause any chaos through that."

Minutes later, Kylie found herself in a sea of popcorn, her couch as her boat. "I stand corrected."

Fanboy and Chum Chum turned around from their spot and shushed the girl. "It's starting!"

The girl rolled her eyes and slumped into her seat beside Sigmund, trying to keep as much distance from him as possible.

* * *

><p>A majority of the movie had been played, and it had begun to get quite dull for two and extremely exciting for the other duo. Fanboy and Chum Chum were of course enthralled, unable to take their eyes off the screen. Both were yelling at the protagonist to not open the door, but alas, the protagonist could not hear them, and opened the door. Kylie laid her head on the arm of the couch. The spells in her necronomicon were more frightening than this. She was tempted to fall asleep right then and there. Whatever mess the two town idiots would make while she was asleep, Kylie knew she would be able to fix it somehow. If only the German show off wasn't there. She still had no clue what his intentions were, and she definitely didn't want to find out the hard way. The girl sat up straight in an attempt to keep herself awake no matter how boring it was for her.<p>

Sigmund watched the two superheroes who were huddled together on the floor, whimpering, wide eyed. They occasionally stopped to stuff a handful of popcorn into their mouths. No matter how many people the monster in the movie ate, it still did not entertain the sorcerer. He might as well had fed a kraken. Their fear was pathetic.

The German eyed Kylie and smirked. Just because he wasn't enjoying the movie doesn't mean he should go without entertainment. He slid close to the girl and wrapped an arm around Kylie. "What do you think of the movie?"

She glared at his hand that lay on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she snapped. The girl pushed it off. "And it's exceedingly boring. To think this is considered entertainment."

He smirked at her motion. This time his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. The girl was practically on his lap. She squeaked at the sudden movement. "So you don't think the movie's frightening?"

"What are you doing?" Kylie used her arms to push against the German, trying to get out of his grasp. Unfortunately, Kylie had the same amount of strength that she had when she was Kylie; virtually none.

Sigmund clicked his tongue. "This is odd. Every girl would want to be in your position," he noted.

Before the red head could formulate a response and continue her weak attempts of getting away, Chum Chum spoke up. "Ahh. That was a good ending. The monster ate everyone before returning into the mist." The youngest of the four turned off the television as the credits began rolling.

The duo on the floor looked up at the Europeans on the couch. "Oh. Did you get scared too, Kylie?" Fanboy asked. "We would've changed it if you wanted us to."

The girl scowled. Opening her mouth, she was interrupted by the German.

"She was terrified," Sigmund told them. He smirked at the glare the girl shot him. "But no fear. I was here to comfort her."

Kylie opened her mouth once again, a snappy retort on her lips when a grumble rang through the air, interrupting her as well. All eyes turned to the girl.

Sigmund smirked. "Someone seems hungry."

The girl put her arms over her stomach. "I may be a little peckish," she admitted.

Fanboy and Chum Chum immediately dived into their backpacks behind the couch. "We brought some things!"

Sigmund and Kylie heard some rustling before the two reappeared.

In Chum Chum's arms was a tower of snacks. From Strawberry Fun Fingers to Ice Monster Bun Buns, the boy had them all. Fanboy on the other hand cradled a large jug labeled 'Berry Pink.'

Kylie crinkled her nose. Sweets; The type of food she wasn't a fan of at all. But she would have to stomach it if she wanted to eat. There was no way she was going to let the two superheroes even think about raiding her kitchen to make cow hoof soup.

Sigmund caught her ill-tempered expression. "I'll handle this," he announced. With a flick of the wrist, the four appeared in the dining room of the apartment. Food covered every inch of the long table. The aroma tempted the girl to sit down and just eat, but her pride kept her away.

Obviously though, the two heroes didn't have anything holding them back. They flung themselves at the food, devouring whatever they could get their hands on.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Fanboy asked with his mouth still full of chicken.

"Yeah!" Chum Chum took a bite out of a slide of chocolate cake. "This stuff's delicious! Thanks, Sigmund!"

The German waved a hand airily. "It was no problem." He then turned to the girl. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kylie frowned. "No. I'm perfectly fine with…" Her voice drifted off as she glanced at the pile of sugary treats Fanboy and Chum Chum dropped, "-this." She motioned vaguely to the stack of sweets. To prove her point, she filled a cup with some Berry Pink and took a sip.

Sigmund raised an eyebrow and observed her for a moment. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked away from her to get some food that hadn't already been attacked by the heroes.

Kylie took another sip. 'I guess it's not that bad.' She glanced at the pile of sweets that was left on the floor. A chocolate bar caught her eye. And not just any chocolate bar. It was a well liked merchandazzle; a Sigmund shaped chocolate bar. With a grin, she snatched the chocolate from off the top of the pile and hurriedly unwrapped it. Immediately, she bit off the head. 'Maybe a dinner consisting of only sugar isn't going to be as horrid as I first thought.'

* * *

><p>Kylie arose the next morning with a vague memory of video games and Frosty Freezy Freezes. A groan immediately escaped her lips as she rolled over on her side. "Ugh… Too much pink filth." The girl could feel her head pounding from too much intake of the sugary drink. But she grudgingly opened her eyes, attempting to not let sleep overcome her. To her surprise, she saw a pair of two green eyes. Her eyes flew open. Her scream pierced the air.<p>

"Good morning, Kylie." Fanboy grinned.

The girl sat up. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Waiting for you and Sigmund to wake up," the green and purple clad superhero answered. "Chum Chum's waiting for Sigmund. We made your guys' traditional foods." Fanboy pulled out a platter of intestines from the air. "See? Sheep guts."

The smell of sheep insides filled her nose, her stomach churning in discontent.

The redhead pushed the plate away from her face. "Get that away from me."

Fanboy shrugged, placing the plate on the floor. He took no offense to her reaction. 'She's probably not hungry yet_._'

"So what are we gonna do today?" he asked excitedly.

Kylie got up and walked to her room, the superhero trailing her. "I don't know about you, but I need a shower." She began to go through the dresser.

The boy watched Kylie curiously. "Why are you going through Kyle's clothes?"

"Huh?" She looked up. Her pupils dilated. She pointed at the door. "Out!" she commanded. "Get out!"

Fanboy put his hands up in the universal surrender sign. "Okay, okay. I'm out." He walked backwards towards the door. Apparently, he wasn't fast enough according to the flying pillow. He ran to the door, learning from countless encounters with a PMS-ing Yo, he did not want to piss off Kylie.

Kylie waited a moment, making sure the boy would not attempt to return.

She grabbed one of the countless crimson and gold stripped shirt and muttered a short spell. The shirt turned into a halter top, the colors turning into a pastel shade of the two colors.

Kylie shrugged, deeming it girly enough. She pulled out a pair of jeans. Kylie frowned as she internally debated whether or not she should turn them into a skirt would make the boy turned girl more girly, but Kylie didn't like the fact it was quite easy to see up the skirt if she wasn't careful. He already had one instant where someone saw his knickers. He didn't need another. Kylie decided against the skirt for the day.

With a little magic, she shrunk the jeans a bit so they wouldn't be hanging from her waist.

Kylie walked out the door, peeking into the living room. It was empty, but there was a clatter of pots, pans, dishes, and forks in the kitchen. "I don't even want to know," she muttered to herself. She walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Kylie opened the door. Her eyes grew. She screeched, hands flying over her amber eyes, clothes falling to the floor. "What are you doing?!"

Sigmund turned around to face her. He haughtily adjusted the towel around his waist, smirking. "I was getting dressed though I'm guessing you want to change that."

The sorcerer made his way to the girl and placed his hands over hers, preparing to peel her hands off any minute. She squeaked in surprised. Sigmund smirked, amused by her actions.

Kylie felt the blood rush to her face. Even though she was originally a boy herself, it was embarrassing and uncomfortable to see a boy practically naked. 'Why must I be a female right now? Merlin, help me.'

Two boys popped their heads in the open door. "Good morning!"

Kylie's ears perked up. Sigmund shifted his gaze to the now opened door.

"Good morning." Sigmund was nonchalant as if their situation happened ever day

"Oooh! Are you guys playing hide and seek?" Chum Chum asked.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. As you can probably tell, different parts of this were written at different times. <strong>**A section of this was actually written about a year ago**** so sorry about the inconsistency of the writing style and such. And just in case if there are any off you out there wondering this, do not worry. Sigmund didn't spike Kylie's drink or anything. After dinner, they went to play video games, and she fell asleep while watching them because she was tired. No poison or anything. I was writing the her falling asleep part, and it didn't seem right so I cut it. Maybe I'll put it up on Anything and Everything some day. So review please? Even if it's just a little thing telling me to update quicker. xD**


End file.
